


5 Times Tony Helped Peter With Heightened Senses + 1 Time They Saved The City

by effected



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effected/pseuds/effected
Summary: Peter Parker sometimes need help with his heightened senses and Tony is always there to help him.5 Times Tony Helped Peter With Heightened Senses + 1 Time They Saved The City
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

It started off harmless, really. When May started picking up more shifts to make ends meet, she decided Peter needed a second emergency contact. With permission, of course, she put down Tony. She honestly didn’t think it was ever going to be used since Peter rarely needed to be checked out and she was probably going to be available, so she didn’t even tell Peter. It wasn’t a problem until Peter woke up, knowing it was going to be a bad day.

He woke up with the sun shining in his face, just a little too bright. He stepped off his bed, the carpet just a little too rough. After walking to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face, the water a little too wet. His morning continued on like this, until he had a pounding headache. May wasn’t home and he was considering just skipping, but he had an important physics quiz he couldn’t miss. Being Peter, he decided to just suck it up and go to school, hoping it didn’t get too much worse. However, thanks to his Parker luck, that is not how it turned out at all. 

It started off with Flash needing to say his oh so original comment, “Sup, Penis Parker.” Normally Peter would just ignore it and move on, but the noise hurt his head even more and he winced. Flash obviously took notice of this. “Aw, what’s wrong Parker? Can’t handle being called names?” Peter wouldn’t have responded on a normal day because he didn’t want to start any drama, but today he didn’t respond because he barely even registered the voice in his head. Thankfully, Flash didn’t register the slight change in behavior and decided to move on. 

Next up was Ned, who like always, came up behind Peter and grabbed onto his shoulder while saying a “hello” or “good morning.” Peter jumped at surprise, something he hadn’t done in a while, thanks to his spider sense. “Hey, man, you good?” Ned asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter started, trying to be as quiet as possible. “Just a little hypersensitive today.”

“Just a little?” Peter shot him the best death glare he could without furthering his pounding headache, and Ned got the message.   
When they got into the building, everything got ten times worse. Sure it wasn’t as bright as before, but it was so loud. Everyone was talking all at once and Peter could hear everything. The teacher was talking to his wife in the classroom all the way down the hall. The janitor cleaning up a mess in the cafeteria. Every single conversation every single person was having in what felt like the entire school. Not only that, but the smells were terrible. At least outside there was fresh air but now everything was concealed inside, Peter’s nose felt like it was on fire. The day before yesterday’s lunch was still in the air. The group of kids vaping in the bathroom. There was just so much input and Peter couldn’t focus on anything. 

“Er.” He could hear the faint buzzing of a fly in the classroom upstairs. 

“Ter.” The biology’s class snake smelled terribly of a dead rat. 

“PETER!” He finally registered the voice screaming next to him. 

He jumped again. Turning his head, he saw Ned looking at him with a face of concern. “Are you sure you’re okay, dude?”

Not wanting to seem weak, he continued on with his lie. “Yup.” Peter turned and kept walking. “Peachy.”

\----

Two periods had gone by and Peter’s head felt like it was going to explode. He was sitting in the middle of math, trying to focus on the lecture but his senses wouldn’t allow him. One moment he was listening to the teacher then he heard the slight tap of someone’s finger against a desk. The squeak sound the whiteboard marker made when it wrote on the board sounded as if it was being amplified in a movie theater. Someone classrooms away decided to open up a chocolate bar and start munching on it. Peter couldn’t decide if the sound or smell was worse. 

It kept going on like this for god knows how long. It felt like an entirety until he looked up and saw he was still in math, and everyone was staring at him? He couldn’t begin to fathom why. Before he could figure it out, however, he felt someone trying to help him get up. It might have been a nice gesture if he couldn’t feel every indent and hair on this person’s hand. 

Peter tried to resist for a second, until he heard a bathroom stall being shut. Where, he had no idea. The person kept dragging him along until he found himself being laid down on, the floor? No, this was just a really hard bed. Must be the nurse’s office, Peter thought to himself before drifting off into his subconscious.   
\---

“I understand that his aunt isn’t picking up but doesn’t he have a second contact on there?”

“Mr. Leeds, yes he has a second contact, but it’s listed as Tony Stark. I don’t know what prank you boys are trying to play but-”

“Just call him, okay? Did you see Peter? He can’t be at school right now.”

“Ned, I’m warning you. If this is some kind of prank, you and Mr. Parker are going to be in all kinds of trouble.” Ned sighed, finally satisfied he got the nurse to listen. To be fair, it was pretty far fetched that Tony would agree to be Peter’s second contact that Ned could barely believe it. Being Spiderman really does come with some serious perks.

It didn’t take long to see the nurse’s facial expression change so drastically when she realized she was actually talking to the Tony Stark. 

Knowing Mr. Stark and how much he cared about Peter, he got to the school almost instantly. Two minutes and thirty-six seconds to be exact. “Where’s Peter? What happened?”

The nurse stopped Mr. Stark and tried as calmly as she could to explain the situation. The nurse wasn’t exactly sure what had happened but he was showing signs of sensory overload, only more severe than she had ever seen before. Mr. Stark seemed to understand as he thanked the nurse and very carefully lifted Peter up and left without saying or signing anything else. The nurse must have been too flustered to ask for proper paperwork but whether she actually registered the fact that he didn’t sign him out or anything remains a mystery. 

Finally, she turned back to me and said, “Now, Mr, Leeds, I believe it’s time for you to get back to class.”

\----

When Tony got a call from Peter’s school of all places, to say he was worried is severely under-exaggerating it. He rushed into a suit, flying at speeds that police would have been scared to chase after, if there were air-police that is. When the nurse explained what he was experiencing and that it presented as a sort of amplified sensory overload, everything clicked. 

“Whatever happened happened, it’s like my senses have been dialed to eleven. There’s just way too much input.”  
Of course Peter was going to experience sensory overload, and at a much more painful rate than regular humans too. He picked Peter up and started the flight back to the Avengers tower, trying as carefully as he could not to disturb him at all. Tony didn’t really know what to do since he had exactly zero experience in this field, so he called Steve. “Hey, Tony.”

“Capsicle, I need your help.”

Steve knew Tony rarely asked for help, so he made sure he would do whatever he could to help out an old friend. “Have you ever had a sensory overload? You know, with your enhanced everything and whatever?”

Steve was really getting concerned now. “Why? Are you experiencing one right now? Because yours shouldn't be that bad.”

“No, no, no,” Tony cut him off. “Not me, the kid.”

“I see.” Everyone knew how much the famous Spider-man meant to Tony. So much so that it took months for him to even tell him his real identity to the rest of the Avengers. Steve connected with the kid as well, a small kid from a big New York City, trying to do his best to help everyone. He’d do anything to help the kid. “Yeah, Tony, I have. Bring him down to the med bay, I can help.”

\---

Peter heard the faint beeping before he even woke up. It resembled the sound of a heart monitor, but it sounded way too quiet for him to be in the hospital. Especially considering the overload he was currently going through and he would probably be hearing hundreds of them. He started to slowly open his eyes, wary of the light, until he realized how dim it actually was in the room.

Upon looking around, Peter realized he was in the med bay of the tower, a place he had only been once before, after the whole homecoming fiasco. He tried sitting up, but immediately regretted his decision as his head started pounding again. 

“Hey, kid,” Mr. Stark said as he entered the room. Peter took notice of how quietly he spoke. “You feeling any better?”

“A little,” Peter responded, not really sure whether or not he was telling the truth. 

“You gave me a real scare there, kid.”  
“Sorry,” Peter half-heartedly responded. Mr. Stark continued on talking about not needing to be sorry about something he couldn’t control or something but all Peter could focus on was the beep coming from next to him. 

“If this ever happens-”

“Can you turn off the beeping?” Peter cut Mr. Stark off, something he wouldn’t dare to do normally. 

Mr. Stark looked at him, confused. “Um, Pete, it is off.”

Peter looked next to him and saw that it was. The machine that normally beeped showing the heart rate was pitch black. “I, uh, sorry there’s just this beeping sound.”

“Hey, Peter, it’s not your fault. Stop apologising.”

“Sor-” Tony glared at him before he could finish the word. 

“How often does this normally happen?”

“It happened a lot when I first got the powers but it hasn’t happened in a while, which is why it threw me so off guard I guess.”

“What did you do before to help?”

“Just, um, sleep it off, I guess? I don’t know I, um, never really found a good way to help.” That’s when Steve walked in. 

“I heard your senses are giving you a bit of a problem.” Steve was also talking uncharacteristically quietly. Peter probably would have noticed on a normal day how quiet they were talking but he just couldn’t get that beeping out of his head.

Steve noticed that he was trying to get away from something, what he presumed to be a sound or smell or something. “Queens, talk to me, what’s going on?”

Peter put his hands up to his ears before saying, “There’s this like, beeping sound. I can’t get it out of my head.” Now Steve looked confused which then led to Peter being confused. “Neither of you can hear it?”

Steve shook his head. Tony said, “Friday, what’s making that sound?”

“It appears to be your arc reactor, sir.”

“My..Can I turn it off? And why hasn’t Steve or anyone else heard it?

“It is too quiet for anyone that doesn’t have Peter’s level of enhanced senses. Unfortunately you would have to redesign the entire reactor to get it to stop.”

Mr. Stark was about to say something else before Steve beat him to it. “Tony, it’s okay. I got this.” He took one last look at Peter, who didn’t seem to register what had just happened, and still had his hands over his ears. It broke Tony’s heart to see Peter curled into himself like that, so he decided to leave and vowed to make a reactor that couldn’t accidentally set Peter off. 

Steve talked to Peter for around an hour, sharing techniques and other things he could do to help. Steve did have much more experience after all. When Steve finally left, he found Tony in the lab, working hard on a new design while Peter slept comfortably upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts eating less to help May save some money. It isn't a problem, until it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLIGHT THOUGHTS IMPLYING EATING DISORDER! DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED!!*

Peter noticed how much more he had started eating since the bite. It made sense, considering how drastically high his metabolism had gotten. He was constantly hungry no matter what he was doing. The only time he wasn’t, in fact, was when he was out on patrol, protecting his city.

Peter, being as smart as he was, deducted that he had to eat around 10k calories per day. May, of course, noticed that he was suddenly eating a lot more, but chose not to say anything about it, as he was a growing boy after all. However, this led to May having to spend a lot more on food, which didn’t escape Peter.

He knew May would never say anything, so it was up to him. He slowly started eating less and less, so it wasn’t too noticeable of a difference and so that his body would hopefully react a bit better this way. After a month had gone by, Peter was back down to eating the amount a normal person was. He was hungry all the time but learned to suppress them by doing other things. This led to him being out on patrol even more often. May didn’t notice because she was working so much more to make ends meet. 

One day, it was around 11 pm when Peter stopped a mugging. The woman gave her thanks and Peter swung off, before getting extremely dizzy. He put a hand to his forehead and the next thing he knew, he was plummeting to the ground. Thankfully, he wasn’t too high so he didn’t get too badly hurt. 

“Karen, what was that?”

“It appears your blood sugar is low, Peter. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?”

“No no no,” Peter quickly replies, not needing Mr. Stark included in such a little problem like low blood sugar. He picked himself back up and waited for the wave of dizziness to pass before making his way back to the apartment, way earlier than he had planned to.

\---

Tony was working in his lab late one night when he got a notification from Friday. He immediately perked up, as Friday wasn’t to disturb him unless it were really important. 

“Sir, the report from Karen tonight says that Mr. Parker had a low blood sugar, causing him to fall while swinging.”

“Shit, is he okay?” Tony wasn’t too worried yet, as he knew about Peter’s fast metabolism and thought maybe he had just skipped dinner or something.

“He appears to be okay and headed back to his apartment.”

“Is that all? I’m sure he just forgot a meal or two.”

“Sir, the logs from Karen show that Peter has slowly been losing weight over a period of time and has reduced his food consumption to that of an un-enhanced human.” Now Tony was worried. His first thought led to some sort of eating disorder but he didn’t even want to think of that possibility. Peter had always eaten so much when they were together and Karen surely would have told him if he were purging. But, come to think of it, Tony realized he and Peter hadn’t sat down for a meal together for a while. 

On that thought, Tony rushed out of the lab, not caring about the project he was working on and immediately flew to Peter’s apartment. When he got there, he decided on using the front door instead of the window Peter likes to sneak out of. After knocking, he waited for a second until Peter came to the front door. 

Peter looked very confused, granted that hadn’t really seen each other in a while and Tony rarely came over. “Um, hey, Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, kid. Mind if I come in?” He opened the door further as a response. They walked over to the couch and sat down. “Is Aunt Hottie home?”

“Nah, she’s at work,” Peter replied. Tony gave a small ‘hmph’ as response. “So, um, what’s this about?”

Straight to the point, as always, Tony thought. “Karen tells me your blood sugar has been low. Anything you want to tell me?”

Peter very noticeably got nervous before responding, “Oh, yeah, just didn’t eat dinner or even a snack before patrolling. My mistake, heh. Won’t happen again.”

“Pete. We both know that isn’t true.”

“I,” Peter looked down and started fidgeting with his hand. “I, um, don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Kid. You know you can tell me anything. What’s really going on?”

“It’s, it’s nothing, it’s stupid.”

“Peter.” Tony almost never used his full name and he had never used this tone with him before, but he needed to know if his kid needed help.

“I, um, haven’t been eating as much as I probably should.” Peter said that last part with his voice lowered, almost as if he were ashamed. 

“Yeah, I know that much, Peter. What I don’t know is why.”

“I-you’re going to get mad if I tell you.” 

What was so bad that his kid couldn’t tell him what was wrong? “Peter, I promise, no matter what you say, I won’t get mad. I just want to help.”

“Okay, um, truth is, I haven’t been eating as much because we can’t really afford it.”

Tony felt like his world exploded. Peter was damaging his health for financial reasons? When Tony was sitting on his mountain of cash? Tony had grown up wealthy, so he never truly knew what it was like to have to struggle like that but was he really that bad of a mentor that Peter felt like he couldn’t ask him for help?

Peter must have noticed that Mr. Stark was probably blaming himself, so he quickly started rambling, “Oh, it’s really not your fault, Mr. Stark. I just say May struggling with how much I had to eat so I just sort of slowly lessening how much and stuff so I wouldn’t like pass out right away and it was working all good and all and now I’ve sort of gone down to eating like what you need to eat in a day which is like five times less than I should but I couldn’t bare to make May struggle like that and I didn’t want to have to ask you for help because I know that you have a lot more important things to do and you really didn’t have to come all this way because I’m fine, or, er, I will be so-”

“Hey, kid, kid. Slow down.” Tony sighed. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I am now in charge of paying for your food. If May asks, your internship is now a paid one. I’ll set up a nice, trusting credit card for you to eat whatever your heart pleases and from now on, we will eat a giant meal together at least twice a week. Got it?”

“Mr. Stark, you really don’t have to-”  
“Ah, ah, ah, this is not up for negotiation. Got it?”

Peter sighed, knowing it would do absolutely no good to argue with Mr. Stark, so he mumbled, “Got it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little too loud when Spider-man is on a mission with the Avengers.

“Hey, guys, I think I found him.” Rhodey flew down next to Peter, who was cowering in a corner, balled up into himself, hands over his ears. Peter had started going with the Avengers on missions more often and he always held his own and never complained. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the fact that they had to fight for their lives if it meant fighting with the Avengers. So when Friday alerted the team saying that Peter had taken his comms out and fled, they were confused to say the least.

“What’s your position?” Tony asked, relieved they found the kid. “I’m coming to you.” Normally, Steve would have said something, asking him to stay and continue fighting, but he knew all his attempts would be fruitless when it came to Tony and the kid. 

Tony flew over to where Rhodey was and saw a sight all too familiar. “Shit,” he muttered. 

“Tony, what’s happened?” Sam asked this time.

“He’s senses overloaded again.”

Tony heard Steve let out a breath as he also remembered the last time this happened. “Do you need me to help?” Steve said.

“No, it’s okay, continue on with the mission, I’ll take care of it.” Tony replied.

“Okay, wait, are we supposed to know what you’re talking about?” Sam asked once again. Tony couldn’t care to respond as he gently picked Peter up, which startled him, but Tony made sure to turn off sound inside his suit. He heard Steve explaining to the rest of the team and he flew off, carrying his kid back to safety. 

\---

Peter was semi-aware of being flown away but most of him was still at the mission. It was so loud and so bright. He’d been on many missions before that dealt with loud gunfire. That he was fine with. It was the bomb that set him off. No one was hurt, thankfully, but the noise created sounded like a star exploding to him. And the sight, gods, it created so much light. 

That was enough to send Peter’s senses into overload again. He dealt with it for a few minutes, not wanting to let the freaking Avengers down. It was going alright, too. He was doing what Captain America had told him too and it was really helping. Until everyone started talking over the comms. There was another big bomb or something and everyone started talking at once. With his already overloaded senses, he couldn’t do it anymore. He ripped to comm out and tried to find a nice quiet place to stay. 

Considering where they were, there wasn’t really a nice spot so he tried his hardest to just block out any existing sound by covering his ears as much as he could. It didn’t do much but Peter couldn’t bear to let anything more in than he could help. He didn’t know how long he was there until he felt himself being moved. Actually, he felt cold metal against him, through the suit, which he didn’t know was possible, but apparently it is. 

When they flew up, it turned Peter’s stomach upside down and he started dry heaving. He probably would have thrown up but he could never really eat before these missions, much to Mr. Starks displeasure. 

After he finished not being able to throw up anything (which probably would have also been really gross considering he had a mask on), he realized the noise was gone. Everything else was still there: the brightness, the feelings, the stench of his own sweat, but at least the sound was gone. It helped a little to the point where he was able to pass out instead of not being able to control the fact that his senses picked up absolutely everything around him. 

\---

When Peter woke up, he recognized the med bay. It took a second but then the memory of the mission he probably messed up came rushing towards him. He was so stressed out about the fact that he might have messed up an Avengers level mission that he didn’t even realize that his senses weren’t triggered anymore. 

He sat up and started pulling the tubes that had been put into his arms, needing to go apologize. That’s when he heard Friday giving Mr. Stark an alert a few rooms over. Then everything came flooding back. His senses went into overload again. He had to drop the tube he was holding because he could feel every single drop flowing through it. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could and started breathing out of his mouth to get that cleanliness smell of a hospital room out of his nose. His hands, as always went flying over his ears as Mr. Stark came running in.

Peter heard him come in, way too loudly, and tears started free-flowing out of his eyes, even though he wasn’t aware he was crying, just of this now cold, drip on his face. It was almost as bad as the battle itself. 

The room changed. It was all dark and all quiet. Peter assumed it was something Mr. Stark set up after last time and was more thankful for him in that moment than any time else. Although there was nothing they could do about his other senses, the quiet and dark sure helped a lot more than anything Peter had done. 

He couldn’t even hear Mr. Stark come up next to him and sat down. Peter only realized his presence when he started holding and rocking him, trying as hard as he could to get the tears to stop. 

After what felt like a few minutes to Peter, he’d finally calmed down and was back to breathing normally. When he collected himself, he couldn’t stop saying a mixture of apologizes and thank you’s to Mr. Stark. 

“Shh, kid,” Mr. Stark responded, “it’s okay, it’s always okay. Just go to sleep now.” Peter was too exhausted to argue and fell asleep in his mentor’s arms. 

When he finally fell back asleep, Tony let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He’d spent the last two hours trying to calm Peter down and it hurt him to see his kid like this. The rest of the Avengers came in at various times, asking if they could help, but Tony always shushed them then kicked them out, knowing it would cause Peter more stress than relief if too many people were there at once.

With Peter asleep in his arms, Tony knew he couldn’t move. He told himself it was so when Peter woke up again, but really it was the way a dog owner doesn’t move when their dog is sleeping on them; it just feels wrong. So Tony fell asleep with his kid.

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the Avengers had been watching through the security cameras as they had all grown close to the kid. He found a way to reach everyone he touched. They were all worried about him, whether they cared to admit or not. So it warmed each and every one of their hearts to see him curled up into the arms of their long-time friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how soon I'll get the rest of this done but we're halfway through!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker never felt like he really fit in. Even more so once he got his powers. So when he goes to a party by himself and is peer pressured into doing drugs, he can't really say no. Only, what affect will they have on his powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS
> 
> (no mention of really hard drugs, only pot)

Peter always sort of wished he were popular. I mean, who didn’t? He didn’t care too much, content with the way things were and the fact that there was nothing he could do to change that. It all changed when he got his powers. Pretending he was the same person when he was most certainly not was really difficult for Peter. Knowing he could become quarterback of the football team with no effort and become the most popular guy, but not being able to, really hurt for Peter.

That’s why when he got an invite to go to a really big party, of course he had to say yes. Ned tried to talk him out of it, but Peter thought he was just upset he was going to visit his Grandma the day of the party and wasn’t able to go. 

Peter thought he was going to be responsible and a good kid. He thought it would be easy. Considering he’d never been to an actual party before, how naïve he was made sense. 

When he got there, he was offered a few drinks but declined, saying he had to drive. It wasn’t technically a lie, considering he did have to swing home, but he couldn’t tell anyone that. 

As the night went on, everyone who was still at the party was sitting outside by the pool. At this point, everyone was at least slightly buzzed or high and everyone was still doing more. Peter was getting tired of having to turn down everyone when they asked him to take a hit, even if he knew it was for the best. 

“Come on, Peter. You can’t go all night without at least hitting something.”

“I already told you, I’m driving!” Peter gave with a small chuckle.

“Okay, then don’t drink. It’s not illegal to drive while high.” Peter didn’t know whether that last statement was true or not, but at this point he didn’t really care anymore. He grabbed a thai stick and took a hit. The effects were almost immediate, and it was visible to the guy who gave it to him. 

“Whoa, dude, you got fast metabolism or something?” Peter chuckled. 

The night went on and Peter had smoked an entire joint. He had to admit it felt really nice. Even though he wanted more, he could already tell the after effects would be horrendous. His sixth sense was going haywire in a way he never felt before, meaning he didn’t really understand what was coming. 

As more people left, the drugs started to hit Peter even more. He felt like what a normal person would feel, but that wasn’t all. The one joint got him feeling the calmest he’d been in a while and he didn’t care about anything else. That’s why it took him longer to realize his senses were going off the grid. 

There was this small sploosh! sound going off from multiple different directions and multiple different places. He could hear this small river sort of sound flowing through all around him. The drugs other people were doing were starting to hit him as well, so he was way higher than the one joint. 

Peter tried focusing on the sounds, more out of curiosity than anything. He chuckled to himself. Is that a heart pumping blood? Oooh, then that must be the flowing of their blood. Normally, this would have freaked Peter out and probably send him into another sensory overload, but he was feeling just a little too calm for that. Thankfully, no one noticed Peter leaning into the sounds he heard as everyone else was as high, if not more, as he was.

The fun thing was, everyone else wasn’t amplified like they normally would be during an overload. Everyone else sounded normal; their voices simply overlapping with everything else he was hearing. 

A few more hours went by until Peter finally decided to leave. It was around 3 am and he knew Karen would snitch on him to Mr. Stark if he went home any later. He left, saying goodbye to the few people that were left and made sure to walk a couple blocks before putting on his suit, although he doubted anyone would even register it if he took off swinging right then and there. It amazed Peter how he was able to think so clearly while he was so high, but was thankful nonetheless. 

The minute Peter got his mask on, he was greeted by Karen. “Hello, Mr. Parker.”

“Heyy, Karen.” Peter replied, still feeling really high.

“You appear to be intoxicated at the moment, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?”

“Nah, Karen. It’s all good,” Peter responded, trying to sound as normal as possible, not quite sure if it was working. 

He continued swinging, and almost missed a few times, but never all the way fell. “I will have to advise you not to swing while intoxicated, Mr. Parker.”  
“I’m fine, Karen.”

“It would also be in your best interest to contact Mr. Stark.”

“Karen, I said-” Peter missed a web and fell around 45 feet. Thankfully, his spider sense kicked in and he was able to somersault when he hit the floor, his arm taking most of the fall. 

His arm hurt, but Peter still couldn’t really care enough to focus. This time, he only heard the gasoline pumping through the cars, or the guy in the 7-11 a block away pouring himself a slurpee. 

“Contacting Mr. Stark, now.”

“No, Karen, cancel the call,” Peter said while he was struggling to stand up.

“Command overridden, connecting you to the call now.”

“Peter, what the hell are you doing?” It was the first time tonight something sounded a bit too loud, although Peter assumed it was more from Mr. Stark’s yelling and not his senses. 

“Uh, hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter responded, wincing at the timidity in his voice. 

“Pete, what’s going on?” 

Peter was still struggling to stand up and wasn’t able to hold himself up without the help of the wall. “I-nothing, I’m going home.”

“Peter. I know your..” A pounding headache developed in Peter’s head. All the sounds he found so interesting before were now overwhelming him. 

Peter continued stumbling around, listening to cars and people miles away while not being able to focus on the voice in his ear. His head started pounding even more and he could feel himself start to black out. “At least it’s only hearing this time,” Peter said, although he wasn’t sure if he said it out loud or not before he passed out.

“Shit.”

\---

Tony never expected to have to fly to Queens to pick the kid up after he got high. Tony never thought Peter, of all people, Peter, would be the one he was picking up. Sure, Tony was by no means a good kid in high school and got drunk and high his fair share, but Peter was so different from him. Tony didn’t want him going down the same path he did.

He got an alert saying Peter had elevated blood pressure and didn’t think much of it, maybe it was a strong mugger. Then he got an alert saying Peter had fallen while swinging, hurting his arm, and was intoxicated? Not only that, but he tried to hang up on Tony. 

When Peter passed out, Tony flew over instantly. He was already on his way but he broke the air speed limit once again. Seeing Peter lying on the floor there was a sight he hadn’t seen since the airport battle. “Friday, vitals,” Tony said while picking his kid up and starting the flight back to the compound.

“Everything is slightly above his normal levels along with a possible broken arm, sir.”

Tony sighed. He had no idea how Peter’s body would react to drugs and he assumed Peter didn’t either. Truth is, he’d never seen any enhanced human on regular drugs before. 

Dr. Cho was already ready by the time he got there and she didn’t ask any questions, so he assumed Friday had briefed her. It didn’t take long for her to tell Tony he would be fine. 

“The drugs kicked in faster and harder for him, so something that would be normal for any other human was triple as strong and twice as fast for Peter. When the initial shock of feeling drugs wore off, Peter’s body was working too hard to dry and break down everything, thus leading to him passing out.”

“But he’ll be okay?”

“Yes, and this also means his hangover will only last half the time.” Tony let out a long held-in breath. “I know you probably already know this, but drugs can be really dangerous for him, as you’ve seen today. I’d have a talk with him if I were you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

\---

Peter woke up around an hour later, Tony sitting in the armchair next to him, reading a magazine. He tried speaking but all that came out was a small croak. Tony was obviously ready for this and handed him a cup of water, only looking up for a second. “Thanks,” Peter managed to croak out after taking a sip of the water. 

“So, kid, what the hell was that?”

Peter didn’t know how to respond. He was still hearing the flowing of Mr. Stark’s blood, only this time he didn’t have the drugs to help him stay calm about it. “I-”

Mr. Stark was looking at him with a face of disappointment he’d only ever seen when he had his suit taken away. He hated that face. Peter looked down at his hands. “Peter! Do you realize how stupid that was? What if your body reacted even worse? You don’t know what effects drugs could have on you!”

Peter didn’t even realize that his head had turned and he was subconsciously trying to get away from the sounds. A pounding headache was developing as always and he was honestly grateful to have something to focus on other than Mr. Stark’s heart pumping or his yelling. Peter put his hands up to his temples and started rubbing circles, trying to help this headache before it evolved into a migraine. 

“Shit, kid,” Mr. Stark noticed the changes in his behavior and immediately felt so guilty for yelling. He also then remembered what Peter said right before he passed out: At least it’s only hearing this time. “What’re you hearing?”

“Your blood.” Peter responded quietly.

“What?” 

“Like, the blood pumping and flowing through your body, I think. I don’t really know, never had this level of hearing before.”

“Is everything else amplified.”

“No.” 

“Okay, listen. This room is soundproof. So I’m going to step outside and talk to you through Friday. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled in response. He still had his eyes closed and his hand had migrated to rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
“Is it better, kid?” He focused on his hearing and didn’t hear anything other than Mr. Stark’s voice. He nodded. “Pete, I need to know, why would you ever feel the need to do drugs? Especially at a teenage party?”

“I, um, I don’t really know, Mr. Stark.”

“Come on kid, you gotta give me something here.”

“I guess it’s just, I’m rarely invited to real parties and I wanted to fit in or something. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

Tony sighed. “No, kid, it’s not stupid. I get it, okay? I really do. I just don’t want you hurting yourself, especially when we don’t know the full extent of your abilities.”

“I know, I know. It won’t happen again.”

“Just know you can always talk to me, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter laid back down, still tired from everything. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, couldn't really decide how to execute it properly. Not sure if I did but here it is anyway. I'm going to try to get the last two chapters out before my school starts, since I'm not sure how much time I'll have when it does ;p


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter got a little stabbed. Something that had happened before. So he didn't think much of it after the surface had healed. Until he was clenched over in the middle of the night, that it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more to do with Peter's healing rather than his regular senses but I thought it was a cool idea nonetheless and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter was out doing his normal patrols when he saw two men mugging an old lady in an alley. He stuck to the side of a building close by and had Karen zoom in a little. He saw that one had a knife, but neither of them had guns, so he was probably okay.

Peter swung down quietly right outside the alley and said, “Hey, guys. You know it’s rude to mug people, right?” The guys turned around and the guys without a knife swung for a punch at Peter, which he very easily dodged. He punched the guy in return, just hard enough to make him pass out, but not hard enough to cause any actual damage, hopefully. 

However, when he turned around, he saw that the other guy had the woman locked underneath his arm, knife to her throat. “Woah, it’s okay, we can just talk this out,” Peter said, putting his arms out, trying to reach this unidentified mugger. He’d never dealt with anyone taking someone hostage like this. They normally just ran away. Peter didn’t know how to act. 

Peter started inching forward. “I don’t want to hurt anyone!” the mugger yelled.

“I know, I know,” Peter responded, getting closer, “just let the nice lady go.” Peter was getting even closer. By the time he got in arm’s length of the man, the lady was loosened in his grip. The man was looking down, and Peter thought he was going to let her go. Until he looked back up and stabbed Peter in the torso. 

Peter hunched over, not expecting something like that to happen and because of how close they were to each other, he couldn’t dodge it. He could, however, quickly turn around and web up the man who had taken that as his escape route. Peter had him face down on the concrete, stuck there. He turned to the old lady, “Are you alright?”

She nodded, then concerningly looked down at his torso. “Are you okay?”

Peter nodded. It was the superhero’s job to protect the public, and they didn’t need to worry about something as small as a stab wound. Muggers sometimes got a little cut on him here and there, but it always turned out okay. But this one feels kind of deep, Peter thought to himself. 

Deciding to worry about himself later, Peter escorted the woman away, then called the police to come pick the muggers up. He also put a little bit of web on the wound to help it stop bleeding a little. “Mr. Parker, the blade entered your torso quite deeply. Would you like to contact Mr. Stark?”  
“No, it’s alright, Karen. It’ll be alright by morning.” 

“I’d advise otherwise, Mr. Parker. Medical attention may be needed.”

“I’m good. I’ll just go home and relax for a little.” Truth be told, Peter didn’t know if he could go on any longer. The pain was killing him and he assumed the amount of blood he was losing was terrible. So he stayed true to his word, swinging home and ending patrol early for the night. 

When he did get home, the surface had already started to patch itself together. So Peter simply put a proper bandage on, ate some dinner, then went to bed, hoping it would all be better in the morning. 

\---

Peter woke up around 4 am the next day, his stomach killing him. He sat up, which almost made him throw up all the contents in his stomach, but he managed to keep it down. He ripped to the bandage, only to see it fully healed over. So why the hell does it feel like my entire torso is on fire? 

He tried standing up, using his desk as support. For the second time his stomach turned over, but Peter forced himself to keep it under. A headache started developing, as well as a strange tingling in his hands. 

He didn’t know what to do, so he picked up his phone and called the first number that came up: Mr. Stark’s. After a few rings, he picked up. “Hey, kid. What’s up. Why aren’t you asleep? It’s-oh shit kid it’s really late.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter whimpered out, scared if he talked any louder his stomach would expunge any contents. 

Tony’s tone immediately changed. He could tell something was wrong from the two words he said. “Pete? What’s wrong are you okay?”

“I, um,” Peter’s feet started to sway as he couldn’t keep his balance anymore. He collapsed on the floor, leaving Tony screaming his name on the other side of the line.

\---

This really needs to stop happening, Tony thought to himself as he was flying straight to his kid. As of late, there had been too many times that he had to fly to Peter, not knowing what was wrong or if he was okay. 

He flew in through Peter’s window to see an unconscious Peter lying down. “Fri, what’s wrong.”

“Scanning for injuries.” 

“Go faster.” Tony whispered as he picked Peter up, already flying back to a ready Dr. Cho.

“Internal bleeding of the liver detected.”

Shit. “What caused it.”

“It would appear to be some sort of blade.” 

Tony remembered seeing a scattered bandage on the floor. He lifted Peter’s shirt up only to be greeted with a perfectly healthy looking stomach. “Where’s the entry wound?”

“It appears to have healed, sir.”

“So why hasn’t the liver?”

“Internal injuries take longer to heal and Mr. Parker couldn’t have known anything was amiss due to the lack of visible wounds on the outside.”

“He got stabbed and didn’t think to call me?” Friday didn’t answer, obviously picking up on the rhetorical question. Tony finally reached the tower, and handed Peter off to Dr. Cho, a sight he wished wasn’t all so familiar. 

\---

Peter woke up not too much later. Thanks to new tech from Wakanda, medicine became much easier. “Hey, kid.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter barely mumbled.

“Yeah, kid, it’s me.”

“What happened?”

“You got stabbed and didn’t think to tell me about it.”

“I-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad.” Tony paused. “Okay maybe a little.” Peter looked down with his eyes he could barely keep open. “More at Karen. She’s supposed to tell me about this stuff.” Tony was trying to break the ice and Peter appreciated it. 

Peter chuckled. “I told her not to. She wanted to though.”

“See, she shouldn’t be allowed to not tell me. It’s all part of the Baby Monitor protocol.” Peter laughed a little harder this time, but then groaned in pain. “Hey, hey, you good?”

“Yeah, just, kinda hurts to laugh.” 

Tony smiled. “Just, try to get some sleep, okay?” Peter nodded off, falling asleep. Tony looked at Peter, who looked so peaceful sleeping; how he should look all the time. Not the kid who feels like he has the weight of an entire world on his shoulders and it’s his to carry alone. 

Tony wanted more than anything to get Peter out of the life he was currently in, so he could live out the rest of his childhood in a way Tony never got to. But he knew that could never happen and he just had to help Peter find his way on the path he was on. 

So Tony walked out of the room, setting to reprogram Karen to not allow something like this to ever happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final "regular" chapter as there's only one more which is the +1!


	6. +1

Peter’s senses were great most of the time, but they could also be disastrous. Mr. Stark had seen that. So he enlisted the help of everyone he could: T’Challa, Steve, Wanda, Vision, and sometimes Bruce to help the kid out. He told Peter it was just for training and so he didn’t have to worry about hurting a human partner. Sometimes, just to keep Peter from getting suspicious, he threw Clint and Nat in there as well. 

They all knew why Tony was doing what he was and were all happy to help out the kid. They helped him to use his senses to the fullest extent without relying on them. Peter learned to filter all of the input rather than letting it overtake him. 

The one thing they couldn’t help him with, however, was his sixth sense. No one really had it the way Peter did, considered they did call it his “spidey sense.” But considering the sheer amount of training they were doing, Peter learned to use it more or less. He could sense where the danger was coming from and how big of a threat it was, compared to only knowing there was danger before. 

Months and months of going to the compound after school every other day and staying most weekends went by until Tony was finally satisfied. Peter slowly started going with them to face threats more. Unsurprisingly, he held his own every time. Sure, there were a few close calls, but Peter hadn’t had any problems with his senses for months, or when he did, he was able to control them until at least after the battle was over. 

Tony was proud of the kid. Hell, all the Avengers were. They were able to see just how far he was able to come in such a short amount of time. 

\---

“Earth to Peter.” He blinked his eyes open and saw he was sitting in Chemistry. Must have fallen asleep, he thought. Thankfully, it was just MJ talking to him and not Mr. Harrington. He didn’t need another reason for his teacher to hate him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up,” Peter responded. “Was I asleep for long?”

“If you count,” MJ looked at her watch before responding, “37 seconds long, then yes.”

“Really? You were able to notice I was asleep for 40 seconds?”

“You forget how observant I am.” Peter let out a quiet laugh, then continued on working on his Chemistry homework. He continued working for a few more minutes until he felt a tingling sensation he had associated with his spidey sense. He immediately sat up straight. Peter didn’t see anything when he looked out the window, and before he might have ignored what he was feeling, but he knew better now.

After asking to be excused to go to the bathroom, he ran out of the building and onto the roof, trying to get a better view. He suited up and started talking to Karen, “Karen, anything suspicious going on?”

“The only thing of significance seems to be a car chase in Manhattan.”

Peter knew he should have felt better from hearing this news, but it only made him more confused. What the hell is going on? Just then, the sense got stronger, as if it were getting closer. Peter focused on his training. This was something he had to learn entirely on his own, but he still felt somewhat confident in his abilities. 

He followed what he could, taking him a few blocks from the school. It eventually led him into an alleyway, with nothing but a dumpster. This is not what I think of when I think of danger. Even so, his spidey sense was strongest here. Stronger than anything he had ever felt before. 

Trusting his instinct, Peter looked inside the dumpster. Upon seeing what was inside, he immediately stumbled backwards. “Karen, call Mr. Stark.”

“Calling…”

It rang once, then twice, then three times before Tony finally picked up. Too long. “Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“Mr. Stark? I need your help.”

“Kid, what’s going on?’

“I, um, my spidey sense went off in class but Karen didn’t find anything on the police scanner and I couldn’t find anything either but I trusted my senses, you know, like you taught me, and they took me to this alleyway and-”

“Wow, wow, kid slow down. What’s happening?”

“There’s a bomb.”

\---

“What do you mean ‘there’s a bomb?’”

“I mean there’s a bomb in this dumpster and it looks really complex, not like anything I’ve ever seen before and I don’t think I’ll be able to dismantle it.”

“Hold on, I’m coming.”

“No!” Peter yelled. He couldn’t have his mentor getting hurt because he was too stupid. 

“Peter, I’m coming whether you like it or not.”

“No, please, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine, just tell me what to do. You can figure it out better from the tower too.”

Tony sighed, “FRIDAY, pull up Karen’s footage.”

“Coming right up boss.” Peter faintly heard FRIDAY in the background. 

Peter inched closer to the dumpster and peered inside. He didn’t get that much of a good look at it before, but he could see now it was a lot more complex than he had originally thought. 

“Listen kid, under no circumstances should you try and move it. And if we think we can’t figure out how to stop it, you get the hell out of there, got it?”

Peter had no intention of leaving if they couldn’t stop it. Nevertheless, he responded with a quick ‘okay’ to calm Mr. Stark down. 

“Peter, I need you to get closer so I can see what we’re working with here.” He peered into the dumpster. He could hear Tony groan on the other side. “Kid, this is alien tech. Tech that I’ve never been able to figure out and we’ve had it since the battle of New York. You need to get out of there, you hear me? Get out of there.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Stark, I can’t. Not without trying.”

“Peter, don’t you dare-” Peter ripped his mask off and turned off the suit. Something he had figured out how to do a while ago, mainly to stop Mr. Stark from tracking him, but it worked now too. It took away all the day from both Karen and FRIDAY of his last known location for the past hour. Mr. Stark knew about it, but also knew that the kid would figure his way around any sort of security he had put up, and he had proven it countless times. 

Peter let out a sigh. He was on his own now. He fully opened the dumpster and hopped in next to the bomb. He saw a side that was easily detachable and ripped it off. Inside were a bunch of buttons and glowing blue lights. Peter tried to touch one, but his spidey sense immediately warned him not to. 

He had an idea. He tried to touch another one, and this time his spidey sense didn’t tingle. That’s it! Peter knew how he could do this now. He started fumbling around, only relying on what his senses told him. When he felt nothing, he would click the button or yank the wire or whatever was called for in this device. 

A few minutes passed by and he faintly heard Iron Man in the sky, probably searching for him. Peter started going faster. He didn’t know how large the blast would be from this bomb, but if the Battle of New York was anything to go by, it wouldn’t be anything smaller than an atomic bomb. 

He could hear Tony slowly getting closer and wondered if he had recorded his general location from before. Peter kept working and pulling on everything that he assumed could be for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. He noticed his spider sense was slowly diminishing until it was all but gone. Peter double and triple-checked to make sure the bomb didn’t trigger his senses. When it didn’t, he leaned back and let out a long sight. 

A few more minutes passed by and Peter really couldn’t be bothered to get up. He’d never relied that heavily on his sixth sense until now and he didn’t realize how much it would take out of him. It also seemed to lessen his other senses down to a non-enhanced human level. So he didn’t really hear it when Tony flew down next to him. 

“Kid, hey, what happened? Are you okay?” Tony said as he hopped into the dumpster. He looked at Peter and then looked at the bomb before he started playing with the wires.

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter barely got out. He was just so tired. “I think I disabled it. I’m not really sure though.”

Tony looked at Peter with a face of confusion then back at the bomb before looking it over and then looking back at Peter. “You did what now?”

“I, I stopped it, I’m pretty sure.”

Tony looked at the bomb one more time and picked it up, looking at the mess of wires and buttons that clearly looked way different than they did before. “And just how exactly did you manage to do that?”

“My, um,” Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open. “Uh, spidey sense.”

“Peter, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter mumbled out. “Just a little tired is all.” Peter fell backwards, not able to keep sitting up anymore,

“Peter!” Mr. STark raced to go catch him. He put a supporting arm under Peter’s body and used his other hand to feel his forehead. “You’re burning up. I’m taking you back to the tower.” Peter was frankly too tired to complain. 

Tony picked Peter up and asked FRIDAY to send a suit to pick up the bomb for further examination before flying back to the tower, ready to take care of his kid.

\---

Peter woke up, once again, in the med lab. It took him a second to remember what happened, but when he did, he shot straight up. He was about to stand up when he was stopped by a pounding headache.

“Mr. Parker,” FRIDAY stated, “You appear to be in distress. Contacting Mr. Stark now.”

“Yeah, thanks Fri,” Peter responded. He said back down and put his head in his hands. He looked over to the IV in his arm and yanked it out. It was making him too uncomfortable and he didn’t want to feel the liquids being pushed into his body. 

His head was still in his hands when Tony walked into the room. “Hey, kid. How are you feeling?’

“Head hurts,” was all Peter managed to get out in response.  
“Makes sense, you did a lot out there.”

Peter’s head shot up once again, caring a little less about the pounding he was feeling. “The, the bomb, did I stop it?”

“Yeah, kid. You did. Mind telling me how? And this time don’t just mumble out spidey sense.”

“Oh, um, I just kinda focused on it and I guess it was able to sense, like, which buttons and wires and stuff were safe to pull out. I don’t really know, I kinda spaced out throughout most of it.”

“You spaced out throughout most of dismantling a bomb made of ailen space tech?”

Peter let out a small laugh. “I guess so, yeah.” There was a pause. “So, why am I in here?”

“You passed out.”

“Do you know why?” 

“Sort of like a sensory overload, but more of a sensory over usage.” Peter let out a ‘hmm’ as response. “That’s the jist of what Cho told me anyways.”

“How long have I been out?”

“A few days.”

“Days?”

“Yup. Scared the crap out of all of us, Pete.”

“Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. You did something none of us would have been able to do. Hell, you stopped something none of us would have even realized was a thread until it was too late.”

“I guess I did.”

“I’m proud of you, Pete.”

“Thanks.”  
“Now get some rest. I may have been nice with you, but the rest of the Avengers aren’t happy you almost got yourself killed and decided to sleep for four days.”

“Gods, all of them?”

“Mhmm.”

“Great.”

“Oh and, put the IV back in. I don’t want you passing out from lack of fluids next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took literally so long to get out, my school started and I haven't had any time at all to write but it's finished now and I hope that you all enjoyed this story! also if anyone cares this story ended up being 30 pages long which I find kind of crazy because I've only written short stories up until now but yeah, you read 30 pages worth in this story


End file.
